Follow The Whispers
by SuperGirlOnToast
Summary: "There's always light on the other side, Fletcher. You just have to find it." When Valkyrie is kidnapped by the infamous Ravenna Torren, what will happen? And when it counts, will Fletcher do whatever it takes to get her back? Valkyrie/Fletcher. Cover by AlisaPhenom.
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

**Name:** Follow The Whispers...

* * *

**Summary: **One night. One call. One more shot at a happy ending. Fletcher/Valkyrie.

* * *

**Word Count:** 225**  
**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Soo..."

"How are you?"

"Fine, Fletcher."

"What's with the Fletcher?"

"Your name's Fletcher. Would you prefer idiot?"

"Just saying."

"How are you? It's been so long since I've seen you. It was the-"

"Caelan incident."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm fine. How's your sister?"

"Great. You can come see her if you want."

"How would you explain that to your family? Oh yeah, my ex just flew over from Australia to see me. No, we're not dating. No, he's not a millionaire. Of course, your parents would believe that."

"Don't be so sarcastic. You called me anyway. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well... I was kinda wondering..."

"Get on with it."

"Do you want to meet up sometime? Just as friends of course. For coffee? Val? Val? Are you okay?"

All he got was static.

"Val? What's going on? Who's there? Answer me. What's happening?"

"Your friend is... otherwise occupied."

The voice was rasping, cold and emotionless. It chilled Fletcher to the bone.

"Whatever you've done to her, I'll find you. And I'll save her. You'll pay for this."

"Your sister sends her greetings, Joshua Torren."

And then the line was cut off.

* * *

**A/N: Joshua means "the deliverer" so thought it would me a good name for Fletcher.**


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts When Locked In A Car

_"Well... I was kinda wondering..."_

_"Get on with it."_

_"Do you want to meet up sometime? Just as friends of course. For coffee? Val? Val? Are you okay?"_

_All he got was static._

_"Val? What's going on? Who's there? Answer me. What's happening?"_

_"Your friend is... otherwise occupied."_

_"Whatever you've done to her, I'll find you. And I'll save her. You'll pay for this."_

_"Your sister sends her greetings, Joshua Torren."_

* * *

Valkyries POV:

Great. Today, I've been asked out by my ex and discovered the ex's real name. Why does everything have to be about Fletcher, or Joshua. No, he's still Fletcher. No, his name was Joshua. I'm so confused. Joshua? Really? I so did not picture Fletcher as a Joshua. Joshua Torren. What a weird name. I don't think I'm really getting the point. I'm locked up. In a car boot. In a sack. I should be worried about my life, but no, I'm fussed about Fletcher's real name. What is wrong with me?

Or I could be worried about my family, since I didn't have time to let my reflection out. So to them, I've just disappeared. What's Skulduggery going to think? Or Tanith? I mean, she still doesn't understand English and has to eat liquified food, but... she's still alive.

* * *

_Val got out of the black Bentley, hair in a tangle, toothpaste on her cheeks, and still in her "I heart HG" pajamas. She had only just got the news. The news of Tanith Lows capture. The criminal mastermind, deadly opponent, and genius in swordplay, was also Valkyrie's best friend. They had been like sisters. Until the remnant got her. Remnant means last traces, finality, endings, and when Tanith got taken over, part of Valkyrie left with her. Or, it may have been the last naive, giggly, girly, part of Stephanie. _

_She ran into the hospital, almost hitting a trolley of surgical instruments, but sliding underneath them just in time.  
_

_"Excuse me."  
_

_The voice was upper class, the sort that you would expect of a middle aged, grey haired, and proud of it, socialite. Valkyrie spun to face the blonde in her mid twenties; her hair was tied up in an incredibly high ponytail, and her eyes seemed to say 'you'll never be as good at anything as me, so why try'. She was wearing a black dress, with gold swirls, and gold swirly earrings. She looked like she was attempting to be a beacon of light for the patients. It wasn't working.  
_

_"Do you have a pass?"  
_

_"No."  
_

_"No strangers are allowed past reception."  
_

_"If I see any, I'll let you know." Val breezed past, into the first ward. The woman looked around, and picked up a copy of Magic Or Tragic, the fashion magazine, and started reading, making sure her perfectly manicured nails weren't chipped.  
_

_Ghastly was waiting for her.  
_

_"It's definitely her this time. DNA testing, RMT testing, the lot."  
_

_"RMT?"  
_

_"Residual Magic Traces. Everyone leaves them. You can tell who they are, if they're elemental or adept. It's a good technique."_

_"Sounds good."  
_

_Nye was waiting for them when they reached the Sorrows Ward; so named due to China Sorrow's extremely generous donation to the new sanctuary. Tanith was lying on the bed thrashing and screaming at the gun Nye was holding to her forearm._

_"Lie...Hate...Take...Adept...Val...Val?"  
_

_Valkyrie was confused. Her? What should she say? Should she say anything?  
_

_"Talk to her." Said Nye, his face contorting as he spoke. "She needs something to hold onto."  
_

_"It's me. I'm here. You'll be alright."  
_

_Nye pulled the trigger, sending something through her arm. The crack was sickening. Tanith's eyes shut, the lids fluttering as she breathed quickly, as if every second was her last.  
_

_She gasped, and for an instant, no more, Valkyrie thought she saw a flash of black, slipping through the partially open door and outside. But she wasn't sure. Taniths breathing slowed and her eyes shut gently. She was at peace at last._

* * *

__The car's slowing. I think we've arrived. I'm scared. I'm really, truly scared now. I think I'm going to die. The boots opens. My hearts still beating. I think I'm still alive. The driver, a seven foot scarred hunk only good for being neanderthal, is waiting.

"You are wanted in the ballroom. They want to talk to you."

"I hope he's ready." My voice shakes. I'm scared. Why am I scared? I'm never scared.

"It's not a he. It's a she. Ravenna Torren."

* * *

Hi, I'm a horizontal line, and I think you should stop and realise how useful we are. We provide cliff hangers, we separate flashbacks from normal moments. We are the most useful Fanfiction tool you could possess. Goodbye.

* * *

**So... What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Think Val should become a orange gummy bear and kiss a gorilla? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Story Of Fletcher

**WARNING: This is the reason it's a T. Physical Abuse + Character Death. If you don't like, don't read, and don't flame!  
**

**Song Of The Chapter: "Girl Of Fire"**

_They don't own me_  
_ I'm not a piece in their game_  
_ Can't control me_  
_ They're the only ones to be blamed_  
_ I'll never breakdown_  
_ I won't give up this fight_  
_ I'll give them nothing_  
_ Nothing Nothing_  
_ Ohhh ohhh_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire_  
_ Her flames are surrounding me now_  
_ As we watch as they light up the sky_  
_ We must stand up and fight_  
_ Cause this love is not a game to me_  
_ We'll survive_  
_ And start an uprising_  
_ You can ignite (you can ignite)_  
_ Stand and fight (stand and fight)_  
_ Don't cave in (don't cave in)_  
_ So Let the Games begin_  
_ Oh Woah_

_ Notice me cause I've been here all along_  
_ I've been waiting_  
_ Since you sang me your song_  
_ It's our moment to turn things around_  
_ And show them something_  
_ With nothing, With nothing_  
_ And now our star-crossed love has materialized_  
_ We've locked our fate right here, right now_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire_  
_ Her flames are surrounding me now_  
_ As we watch as they light up the sky_  
_ We must stand up and fight_  
_ Cause this love is not a game to me_  
_ We'll survive_  
_ And start an uprising_  
_ You can ignite (you can ignite)_  
_ Stand and fight (stand and fight)_  
_ Don't cave in (don't cave in)_  
_ So Let the Games begin_  
_ Oh Woah_

_ She doesn't know_  
_ The effect she can have_  
_ No she, (no she) doesn't know (doesn't know)_  
_ The effect she can have_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire_  
_ Her flames are surrounding me now_  
_ As we watch as they light up the sky_  
_ We must stand up and fight_  
_ Cause this love is not a game to me_  
_ We'll survive_  
_ And start an uprising_  
_ You can ignite (you can ignite)_  
_ Stand and fight (stand and fight)_  
_ Don't cave in (don't cave in)_  
_ So Let the Games begin_  
_ Oh Woah_

* * *

Voice Mail. Again. It was always voice mail. Never an answer. Never a "Hello Fletcher," or even "Leave me alone, freak," That would've been good enough for him. It was like his sister. All over again. But this time it was worse. Because he knew that this time, it wasn't his fault. And, in a way, it was worse, because there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say, that would make him feel okay again.

* * *

_Eight year old Fletcher Renn, then Joshua Torren, was sitting in an empty classroom. The rest of the class had been dismissed over an hour ago, and even the teacher had left. The blackboard had been wiped clean, and he stood up, and wrote four words on the board._

_Why To Leave Dad:_

_He hates mum_

_He hates Rayna_

_He hates me_

_He hurts all of us_

* * *

_He paused for a few seconds; then wrote some more:_

_Why To Stay With Dad:_

_He makes money for us_

_Mum has had affairs and might leave us too_

_Rayna loves him_

_He says he loves us?_

* * *

_His father strode in, a thuggish man in jeans and a white top covered in mud. "What are you doing in here? I come in, and nobody's home. I go to Junior Fighters to pick you up, and I'm told you're in the classroom, studying. What kind of boy studies? You should be trying to get a woman, not to get grades. You disgust me!"_

_The man grabbed Fletcher by the collar, lifting him up above the hard desk._

"_Now, Joshua. What have I told you about living?" His voice was soft now, and deadly, like a viper a few seconds before it pounced. Fletcher thought. He thought, and thought, and thought. But eight year olds don't remember what everyone tells them. Especially not when they try so hard to forget._

"_Umm… I don't know Daddy." He said. _

_Ms Redgrove, his teacher, who, although she was harsh and domineering, still had a heart, walked in, and stopped in shock._

"_Solomon. What are you doing to-?_

_Solomon dropped his son on the desk. Hard. _

"_You didn't see anything, did you Janette?"_

_Jeanette didn't reply._

"_Did you?"_

"_No."_

_Ms Redgrove left the room, hurrying away as if, if she only left fast enough, she would forget.  
_

"_Let's go." Said Solomon, gruffly, leading his son away._

* * *

_Thirteen year old Fletcher Renn, still Joshua Torren, was sitting in his room, strumming an acoustic guitar, singing to himself.  
_

_I don't know what I've got to prove,  
But I know I've got nothing to lose,  
So I'll be there,  
Baby, I'll be there,  
_

_I don't care if he's better,  
Don't care if you bloody hate me now,  
Cos I'll wait for eternity,  
But 'till then you know where I'll be,  
_

___I don't know what I've got to prove,  
But I know I've got nothing to lose,  
So I'll be there,  
Baby, I'll be there,_

___But now times ticking,  
How long's this going to last,  
I can't wait forever,  
But I'll never say never.  
_

_____I don't know what I've got to prove,  
But I know I've got something to lose,  
So I'd be there,  
Baby, I'm gone now,  
_

_____He stopped singing, and instead watched the rain on his window. It was pouring. He walked downstairs. Rochelle was sitting at the table, hands clenched, a maths textbook in front of her.  
_

_____"You need a hand?" Fletcher said, already taking the half broken pencil from her and starting on the first question. It was easy. And she was smart. She should've been able to handle this, but what with home life, the teachers just got used to never getting homework back from the Torren family. Solomon walked in and slapped Fletcher. Hard. "Bloody hell, why did you do that?" Fletcher yelled, the right side of his face red, the hand marks clear to see. He'd have to miss school for a day. Or longer. Until he got rid of the bruises. Solomon yelled back, just as loud, just a fierce. "She can study. What have I always told you about studying?"  
_

_____"You're out to get the girls, not the grades. No one wants a swot. No one likes a nerd. No one cares about a geek. No one cares about me." Fletcher recited mechanically, as he always did when asked this question._

_____ "I do!" Nobody expected the reply, a torrent of angry words that flowed out of the girls mouth, the girl who now stood beside Fletcher, her face red with fury. "How dare you! I hate you! You may be my father, but I'll never love you! You don't care! You don't love! You just leave me and hurt Josh! What did he do to you, anyway? What? WHAT?"  
_

_____"He killed your mother." Solomon's voice was quiet, but Rochelle could hear the tremors of anger in his voice, like a volcano about to overflow.  
_

_____"WHAT? Josh, it's not true, tell him it's not true! He's lying! Tell me he's lying! It can't be true! It can't be!" Now, she seemed desperate, terrified, nervous.  
_

_____"Tell her, Joshua." His voice was deadly, emotionless, as if he was talking to a stranger, instead of his son.  
_

_____"There was an accident - a mistake, when you had just been born. I - I guess you'd call it teleported her to - to"  
_

_____"Go on."  
_

_____"To the bottom of a lake. I swam, she drowned. It wasn't my fault-"  
_

_____"Oh, it was." Solomon was enjoying this. A lot.  
_

_____"That doesn't explain anything," Rochelle still wanted to prove her point, although the attempt was futile. "Anyway, I'm NOT staying with you! Why would I, when you've never done anything for me? Why? WHY?"  
_

_____"Because you're my daughter." It was the first time in this conversation that Fletcher had detected any emotion in Solomon's voice. He had always had a soft spot for the girl with the raven locks; the girl who reminded Fletcher so much of his mother. It was the obstinate gaze, the blue eyes that seemed to pry into your very soul, the smile; that smirk that seemed cocky and shy, both at the same time. Only Rochelle could pull that off. Only Rochelle.  
_

_____"I'm leaving. I'm packing now. You can't stop me, so don't try." She started to run upstairs, but Solomon grabbed her ankle.  
_

_____"You aren't leaving. I forbid it."  
_

_____"I'm eleven. You can't stop me!" Rochelle retorted, her face flushed, angry.  
_

_____Solomon, face almost blue with fury, hit her head, blood on his knuckles that certainly wasn't his. Rochelle screamed, falling, blood spilling, as she dropped to the floor, limp as a rag doll. The carpet, once white and fluffy, was stained red, the circle of blood around her growing. And, as her chest heaved slowly, her breathing labored, her hair over her eyes. Her eyes opened wide, and Fletcher knew it would be one of the last times he saw their unique shade. He had to say something. He had to. He knelt beside her. "It's gonna be okay. It's all going to be alright." It wasn't.  
_

_____"Liar." Rochelle's voice was soft, but you could still detect her sarcasm. Then her eyes shut, and they didn't open. "Goodbye."  
_

_____He ran, never seeing where his father was. He dreaded to think what he may've done if he had. And that was the end of the story of Joshua Torren, and the start of the story of Fletcher Renn._

* * *

Fletcher sat, staring at his phone, as if, at some miraculous moment, Val would ring and say it was all a joke, a trick to see how gullible Fletcher was. They'd laugh at him, but that was to be expected. They always laughed at him. He flicked through the address book. Gardenia Trap, Rildilli Teddi, Octavia Tragen, Rochelle Torren. Wait! Rochelle Torren - his sister.

* * *

_The voice was rasping, cold and emotionless. It chilled Fletcher to the bone._

_"Whatever you've done to her, I'll find you. And I'll save her. You'll pay for this."_

_"Your sister sends her greetings, Joshua Torren."_

_And then the line was cut off._

* * *

What should he do? If he called, _if _the number worked, what would she say? Would she even pick up? Would she hurt Val more or let her go? What would she be like? If it was even her? It might've been someone else...Chances were it was someone else. In fact, it was definitely someone else. But - if he rang, it would be a guarantee. He pressed call, and after hearing it for a few seconds, he went to press hang up, but then - then, someone answered.

"Ravenna Torren speaking. Who is it?"

He hung up.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo sorry this update took so long****! I'm a bad person! :'( Now you've made me feel like I'm gonna cry! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! ****Not really! I think you're so awesome that I'd never cry in front of you! Virtual cookies (::) to every reviewer! The song at the beginning is the song I think best represents the chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Raven That Fell

**A/N:  
WARNING ALERT: THIS IS WHY IT'S A T. DEATH,TORTURE MAY BE INVOLVED. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS IS ONE BIG TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE WHOLE STORY! AM I CLEAR?  
Hey y'all! I'm a cowgirl! Or am I? Not really!**

* * *

**Song Of The Chapter:**

Bring Me To Life  
Evanescence

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

* * *

She spat the blood from her mouth, the coppery, metallic taste as unfamiliar a taste as a corpse to a cow; that is, stranger than anything she had ever tasted in her life.  
Why was she here? What had happened to her? Would she die? All these questions were prominent in her mind, but one, more dangerous and darker than the rest, lurked on the edges of her consciousness; if she was here, if she was alive, who was her captor, and what did they want with her? And would she even meet them before she died? Which was definitely going to be some gory and horrific slaughter that would make her blood curdle by just reading it in a book, let alone living it? Why had they chosen her?  
She struggled against the hard, rough ropes, which were fraying slightly, and burning into her flesh like hot irons, but there she stayed, arms roughly tied behind her back. She screamed, but no one heard, or if anyone did, no one came.  
"Help!" She yelled, hoping against hope that someone, anyone, would find her, save her. _Fun_, she thought, _I'm locked up in a disgusting room, all alone_. The room in question was dark, dank, with mould on the ceilings and walls. If she stretched her neck round far enough round, she could see a rack of metal knives, some delicate and dainty, obviously designed for torture, that could scar gentle patterns into flesh, making the owner scream in pain, others brutal, saw-like objects that would slice of a head in an instant. Some were clean, shining, ready for use, whilst others were bloody, broken, just used.

Then a door opened, and she fell back to the chair. A sinister, shadowy figure stepped into the room. The door was just as quickly shut as it was opened, and the crack of light that the opening had given perished. "Get up." The man, for his voice was deep, cut her away from the frayed ropes. In the dim light, she could see deep cuts crisscrossing her arms, wounds that would scar.

"Raven, Raven..." What? Who was using her name? "Ravenna Torren! Wake up! Or you'll be late for your meeting, and you know how important that is!" She screamed as the first knife carved into her back, which was already bloody and beaten.

* * *

Then she awoke, sweating and screaming, the tears already falling from her face as she remembered. As she remembered it all.  
Seefa was already leaning over her, the reptilian skin green and hard. "Are you alright, mistress?" she spoke with a hiss, adding to her freakish nature. As if it wasn't already as strange, with slits in her eyes and ears pressed to the side of her large, bulbous head. She did have a gift, you could say – but it came at a price. She could, at any second, transform into any reptile in the animal kingdom, but, she permanently had some of the traits that made them so recognisable.

"I just – just had a bad dream. That's all. You may leave now." She had to maintain her composure. If not, the strong sense of hierarchy she had made would crumble and crack before her very eyes. Seefa nodded, and left the room. Ravenna got up, brushing her blonde hair. There were dark streaks at the roots. She would have to go to the hairdressers again, and every time she ventured outside, she was risking her neck. When Fletcher died – no, she mustn't think about it. She mustn't. She'd had to change something. And it had been her hair. The raven locks were replaced by blonde curls, with an icy blue streak on the right side. It was different. She was different.

She'd swapped her pink dresses for jeans, her flowery ballet pumps for combat boots stained with blood that chilled even the bravest of hearts. And, oh, how she liked it. It was the true into a black vest top and black jeans, she considered what to wear on her feet. Boots? Stiletto heels? Then she got it. From the back of her walk in wardrobe, she grabbed some black boots, soft leather, with high heels, not so high she couldn't walk though.

* * *

"I'm ready!" She called out into the corridor. Seeing nobody, she ventured to step out, sword in hand. There was always someone outside her room, whether it was a guard or Seefa. Hesitating, she stepped across the hall. Why was no one here? Then she heard the bell. The warning bell that told her someone had escaped. She span and ran, seeing only now the signs of war. The swords that had been snatched from the wall, the skid marks on the polished wood floor.  
A girl ran towards her, a guard from the black scabbard on her left hip. "It's Miai, miss. She was out, and almost got to your chambers, miss. But one of the other prisoners subdued her, miss." The girl, only fourteen, was breathless, and doubled over, breaths laboured. Ravenna gave her a few seconds to catch her breath, then spoke.  
"What is your name?"

"Lili, miss."

"Quit with the miss. And this prisoners name?"

"Cain, miss. Valkyrie Cain."

* * *

**Ahh, another chapter done! But… 336 views and 10 REVIEWS? Please review! I'm begging you! I'll cry if you don't! My big aim is 30 reviews by the time I reach chapter 5. I won't withhold any though.**

* * *

**TOMORROW: 50  
WEDNESDAY:40  
THURSDAY: 30  
FRIDAY: 20  
SUNDAY: 10  
MONDAY: 0 :'(  
SO REVIEW MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

**The whole scabbard ranking thing is as follows:  
PRISONER: None  
APPRENTICE: Dagger holder in grey  
COOK TYPE PERSON: Dagger holder in black  
CLEANER: Dagger holder in blue  
JUNIOR GUARD: Scabbard in black  
GUARD: Scabbard in black  
RAVENNA'S GUARD: Scabbard in blue  
RAVENNA: Scabbard and dagger holder in brown leather on belt**


	5. Chapter 5: Lili And Melinia

**Really hoping you're liking this. If not, please review saying how I can improve. If you are, tell me what I'm doing well! Lili is my best friend's (who may or may not be called Lili) alter ego. She is NOT me! **

**Song Of The Chapter:**

Candy  
Robbie Williams

I was there to witness  
Candice's inner princess  
She wants the boys to notice  
Her rainbows, and her ponies  
She was educated  
But could not count to ten  
How she got lots of different horses  
By lots of different men  
And I say

Liberate your sons and daughters  
The bush is high  
But in the hole there's water  
You can get some, when they give it  
Nothing sacred, but it's a living

Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too high or a little too low  
Got no self-esteem and vertigo  
Cause she thinks she's made of candy  
Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too loud or a little too close  
There's a hurricane in the back of her throat  
And she thinks she's made of candy

Ring a ring of roses  
Whoever gets the closest  
She comes and she goes  
As the war of the roses  
Mother was a victim  
Father beat the system  
By moving bricks to Brixton  
And learning how to fix them  
Liberate your sons and daughters  
The bush is high  
But in the hole there's water  
As you win  
She'll be the hollywood love  
And if it don't feel good  
What are you doing this for  
Now tell me

Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too high or a little too low  
Got no self-esteem and vertigo  
Cause she thinks she's made of candy  
Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too loud or a little too close  
There's a hurricane in the back of her throat  
And she thinks she's made of candy

Liberate your sons and daughters  
The bush is high  
But in the hole there's water  
As you win  
She'll be the Hollywood love  
And if you don't feel good  
What are you doing this for  
What are you doing this for  
What are you doing this for

Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too high or a little too low  
Got no self-esteem and vertigo  
Cause she thinks she's made of candy  
Hey ho here she goes  
Either a little too loud or a little too close  
There's a hurricane in the back of her throat  
And she thinks she's made of candy

* * *

**Lili's POV:**

Ravenna's face remained cool. It always did. When she sentenced someone to death, there was no emotion on her face, no colour on her pale cheeks, even as she signed the warrant that meant an innocent death. As most of the deaths were. I knew it was wrong. But, I didn't want to be the next Melania.

* * *

_A year ago, Lili's best friend Melania had announced that she wanted to leave before the next drawing ceremony. Every year, every servant, criminal and prisoner, would have to enter their name into the death cup, and three would be picked to be killed. It was said to be at random, but nobody believed it. It seemed that whoever had offended her would be chosen. How mysterious. How lucky for Ravenna Torren. _

_Ravenna had exploded, a hurricane of anger. Her fury knew no bounds. "What? Tell me again, before I incinerate you!"_

_"I - I want to leave." Melania's voice was shaky, and she knew she had made the wrong decision in asking. But she was a good friend to Ravenna. In her haste, she had forgotten. Ravenna didn't have friends. Just allies. Who she easily destroyed when they had outlived their use. _

_"No. Not until after Fortuna Festivale. I forbid it. After then, you may leave." Her voice was cold, no anger, no spark. But everyone knew what that meant. Melania would die. And, once again, Ravenna would triumph over her enemies. But not if Lili had a say. As head of D bunk, D standing for death, she had to write down each memebr of her dormitory's name down. And, as long as there was the right number, nobody checked the names. But, someones name would have to go twice. She looked at Natalia, the tough girl. She had already survived the pit twice, and it was an unsaid rule that if the incredibly unlucky coincidence that your name had been picked three times, you got promoted. And, in a world where someone died every day, promotions were in short supply. She took a deep breath and walked over to the girl, who was chewing purple gum. _

_"Natalia?"_

_"That's my name, don't wear it out."_

_"Can I have a word with you? In private?"_

_"If it's about being nice and stopping annoying Munchkin, no."_

_"It's not about Melania, if that's who you mean."_

_"Come on then. I know somewhere private." Natalia grabbed Lili's arm and pulled her to the dormitory._

_"This isn't private."_

_"This isn't. But this is." Natalia pushed the wardrobe open and shoved Lili in. _

_"What is it?"_

_"I was wondering... would you want to be promoted?" Lili tried to seem confident._

_"Yeah." Natalia spat out her gum and stuck it behind her left ear. Her tongue was purple. "Everyone does. But, unless you've got some major dirt on Ravenna, that's not gonna happen." _

_"Uh huh? Well, I've got another spot for the Fortuna Festivale. And you've already survived twice. So -"_

_"No. Just no." Natalia turned away, but Lili grabbed her arm._

_"Natalia - you won't tell anyone. Will you?"_

_"Course not." But the triumphant grin in Natalia's eyes said otherwise. _

* * *

_The next day, both Natalia and Ravenna walked with a secret smile on their lips. And when Lili was asked to give Ravenna the names, she left Melania's till last. What was she supposed to do? She had promised Melania that she wouldn't be picked. She paused and, after silently telling herself she was an idiot, wrote a name down on the paper and handed them to Ravenna. She wrote the name Lili._

* * *

_On the Fortuna Festivale, Ravenna drew the first name. "James Jordan!" There were shouts and Lili saw a boy being dragged away. "The next name is," Ravenna rifled around. "Melania Grey!" Natalia smirked. _

_"Lili!" Melania was crying. _

_"I'm so sorry!" Lili shouted as Melania was pulled away. Famous last words. Melania died and, after a few days, Natalia was promoted._

* * *

"Your reward for alerting me to this," Ravenna paused. Please not a promotion, please not a promotion. I couldn't be in the same rank as Natalia or I'd throttle her. And probably die trying. "Is... What was the prisoners name? The one that subdued the escapee."

"Valkyrie Cain."

"Yes, you are to guard this... girl. Off you trot."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! This was a rubbish chapter, but I felt I owed you guys something. Please review! **

**CRAZY COMPETITION!**

**Each chapter, I will put a quiz question, and if you get it right (if multiple people do, I will randomly select) you will get a SNEAK PREVIEW of the next chapter a DAY before anyone. You will also, (If you have written any SP, HG, or HP stories/oneshots) have EVERY CHAPTER of one of your stories REVIEWED (And it will be the longest one)! You enter through reviews (NOT PMS) and the winner will have a shout out in said chapter!**

**Question:**

**What colours are the top I'm wearing now?**

**A: Grey and dark blue  
B: Black and purple  
C: Black and yellow  
D: Grey and black  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Of Many Meetings

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I had no internet (how did I survive?) for a WEEK!  
**

**Song Of The Chapter: **Where is the love?

What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma

Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK

But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah

Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love, the love, the love

It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace are so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong

Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone

So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover

The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)?  
Where is the love (The love)?  
Where is the love, the love, the love?

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction

Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema

Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
Now ask yourself

Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?

Father, Father, Father, help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love?

Sing with me y'all:  
One world, one world (We only got)  
One world, one world (That's all we got)  
One world, one world  
And something's wrong with it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong with it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong with the wo-wo-world, yeah  
We only got  
(One world, one world)  
That's all we got  
(One world, one world)

* * *

Valkyrie's PoV

"Me? Guard...her?"

"Yes, that's what I said. Go!" And that was when I heard the footsteps approaching my cell. I looked up, expecting to see a elderly, frail woman, or a blonde bimbo who had nothing else in her mind but impressing Ravenna Torren. I hadn't met her, but I guessed - and my guesses were mostly, if not always right - that she was a stereotypical villianess. Seductress, deadly, swordswoman. Just like every other female I'd met. She wasn't hard to figure out - but what was Fletcher or Josh- no, I am not getting into the name thing again. Remember how that worked in the back of the car. It just made you panic. Calm, calm.

* * *

"That's the way. Keep calm. Keep breathing."

I looked up in shock.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lili Flint." Said the girl, the girl with the caramel hair and the grey eyes. "And you are Valkyrie Cain, terror of darkness, the light in the shadows. Oh - and imprisoned. Nice one, by the way. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"So you're one of those strong, stoic types. They don't generally last long."

"Why aren't I in the ballroom?"

From the expression on Lili's face, I had shocked her. I was starting to enjoy this little game of cat and mouse.

"There was a fight in there. You restrained M- the escapee just as she was about to leave."

"Then why can't I leave? I helped."

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Really? I thought these evil girls were all knowing." I had to make her upset, just for that split second. Then I could grab my necromancer ring, which was behind her, and get out.

"I know what you're doing." Her voice was unsure, but she was gaining confidence with every syllable.

"Then what am I doing?"

"You're going to upset me, grab the ring, and get out. Simple."

"What? How -"

"Mind reading. Elementary really. I don't know you, so there are no emotional barriers. With Melania th-" She stopped herself.

"What?"

"Típico. ¿Por qué siempre trato de ser amable? Eso pone barreras, y si hay barreras, Ravenna no puede controlar." She muttered under her breath.

"What? Repeat that. In English."

"Repeat what? I didn't say anything."

And then she left.

**CRAZY COMPETION:**

**RESULTS:**  
**WINNER:** SapphireShadowgirl  
**ANSWER: **A) Grey and dark blue

**QUESTION:**

**What is my taken name?**

A) Minerva Flint  
B) Justin Beiber  
C) Cairo Ebony  
D) Electra Hart  


**GOOD LUCK!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Temper, Temper

**Heya!  
Sozzy for not updating! I just had so much to do, you know? Over 600 Views. Only 20 reviews? 4 Favourites and 11 Follows? Thank you so much for all the follows, but it is my pet hate when people only follow or only favourite unless the story is complete! I'm not that sure about continuing this because I have so much to do at the moment. Please tell me in your reviews about that because I would like to do a multiple chapter story.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
Ravenna: As a faithful OC, I have been allowed to read the disclaimer. Skulduggery Pleasant does not belong to SuperGirlOnToast, because, if she was Derek Landy, there would've been a paradox and the world probably would've ended when she went to meet him and see him sign her book. He knows her as biscuit girl. Go her! Blah Blah -  
Me: Shut up!  
Ravenna: Keep subscribing!  
**

_Cry Me A River  
Justin Timberlake  
_

_You were my sun_

_You were my earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no_

_So you took a chance_

_And made other plans_

_But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_I already know, I found out from him_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

_You told me you loved me_

_Why did you leave me, all alone_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me, on the phone_

_Girl I refuse, you must have me confused_

_With some other guy_

_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_

_To cry, cry me a river_

_Cry me a river-er_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river-er, yea yea_

_I know that they say_

_That somethings are better left unsaid_

_It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it_

_(Don't act like you don't know it)_

_All of these things people told me_

_Keep messing with my head_

_(Messing with my head)_

_You should've picked honesty_

_Then you may not have blown it_

_(Yea..)_

_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_(Don't have to say, what you did)_

_I already know, I found out from him_

_(I already know, uh)_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_

_(No chance, you and me)_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

_You told me you loved me_

_Why did you leave me, all alone_

_(All alone)_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me, on the phone_

_(When you call me on the phone)_

_Girl I refuse, you must have me confused_

_With some other guy_

_(I'm not like them baby)_

_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_

_(It's your turn)_

_To cry, cry me a river_

_(Go on and just)_

_Cry me a river-er_

_(Go on and just)_

_Cry me a river_

_(Baby go on and just)_

_Cry me a river-er, yea yea_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess I be leaving_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess I be leaving_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess I be leaving_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess I be... leaving_

_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_(Don't have to say, what you did)_

_I already know, I found out from him_

_(I already know, uh)_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_

_(No chance, you and me)_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

_Cry me a river_

_(Go on and just)_

_Cry me a river-er_

_(Baby go on and just)_

_Cry me a river_

_(You can go on and just)_

_Cry me a river-er, yea yea_

_Cry me a river_

_(Baby go on and just)_

_Cry me a river-er_

_(Go on and just)_

_Cry me a river_

_(Cause I've already cried)_

_Cry me a river-er, yea yea_

_(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry me a river_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

Ravenna's PoV

Lili stormed back, fire in her eyes. "I am not working with her! I cannot-" I cut her off. "You will guard her. You do not have a choice Lili!" Her Spanish heritage made her more fiery than anyone else under my command. And that was dangerous. "Now. Go back." She turned and left. I needed something to quench her flames. To break her. And that detective. I thought back to that call I had received earlier this morning. Joshua Torren…Had someone got his number? His phone? He couldn't be alive. But… no one had that phones number other that those who had known me as Rochelle Torren. And most of those people were dead. Or I'd deleted their number. But some part of me had wanted, needed to stay in contact with him. If there was a chance, however small it was, that he could be alive.

_I had woken up to find a SD card on my lap, with a note attached. My room was always locked. How could anyone have got in? Guards patrolled my room hourly. and the floor was pressure controlled, so if anyone who didn't have size 5 ½ feet would trigger the lasers, which would trigger the alarms, which would trigger the guards coming, which would trigger their death._

_I read the label:  
Dear Rochelle – or do they call you Ravenna now?  
You think you're clever, with your guards and your deadly weapons. But not so clever that I couldn't get into your room to show you this. You always wanted to know what happened to your family, didn't you? Not your father, the traitor. Not your cousins, the bimbos who ran away to the ministry. Joshua Torren, your elder brother. Your protector, your saviour. Your best friend. Or I guess he's called Fletcher Renn now. He changed his name too. See what's happened to him. This is only for your own good. You need to stop thinking about him, and start thinking about your inner evil.  
A Friend._

_I got up warily, still ready to attack any axe murderer hiding in the cupboard. No slavering evil murderer leapt out to attack me. I grabbed my camera and inserted the SD card. It was a video. A – Josh! There he was! Alive! I clicked PLAY. The video started. A voice I hadn't heard before.  
VOICE: Name?  
JOSHUA: Fletcher Renn.  
VOICE: What was your name?  
JOSHUA: Joshua Torren.  
VOICE: Where are you now?  
JOSHUA: Why am I answering this? What's the point?  
VOICE: Do you need a point? The same thing will happen to you either way. Why not prolong it?  
JOSHUA:No. What's going to happen will happen now.  
VOICE: Very well. Prepare to die.  
Joshua stood, face paling as a bullet lodged itself in his side. He fell, blood seeping from his side.  
VOICE: Goodbye Joshua Torren._

_Then the video stopped. _

I could remember it like it was yesterday. It felt like it was. But how could I have got that call if he was dead. Why hadn't he spoken to me?

_A three year old Ravenna Torren broke into Joshua Torren's room to give him a hug._

_A four year old Ravenna Torren sat on Joshua Torren's lap, away from the nightmares of her life._

_A five year old Ravenna Torren watched in the mirror as Joshua Torren plaited her black locks._

_A six year old Ravenna Torren jumped on the trampoline with Joshua Torren._

_A seven year old Ravenna Torren giggled at Joshua Torren's funny face._

_A eight year old Ravenna Torren cried over her maths homework while Joshua Torren did it for her._

_A nine year old Ravenna Torren huddled under her covers as Joshua Torren held her tight._

_A ten year old Ravenna Torren sat on the wall outside her school, writing in an old black notebook. Writing about Joshua Torren._

_A eleven year old Ravenna Torren screamed at her father for hurting Joshua Torren._

_A twelve year old Ravenna Torren ran into the streets, hoping to find Joshua Torren._

_A thirteen year old Joshua Torren cried after seeing a video of Joshua Torren's death._

_A fourteen year old Ravenna Torren vowed she would destroy everything until she discovered who had killed Joshua Torren._

I had to think about this. But not here. I felt stifled, contained. I walked into the streets. That was when I saw him. Wearing jeans and a black hoodie. But I recognized him. Fletcher Renn. Joshua Torren. My brother. Alive. I ran after him. But he had disappeared.

**CRAZY COMPETION:  
RESULTS:**  
**WINNER: Fizzy Bath Bomb  
ANSWER: Cairo Ebony**  
**QUESTION:  
What is my favorite colour?****  
A: Scarlett  
B: Olive green  
C: Blue  
D: Purple  
E: Black**

**(There are FIVE options this time to make it harder! Mwhahaahahahahaha!)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Myra And Rochelle

**I'm ill today, so am on a writing kick! Just to make it clear, Ravenna is English like Fletcher and most of my OCs are. Hope you enjoy this chapter:**

**Justrockzyxxx: Don't worry! I am continuing! You probably know that by now but I'll say it anyway! Oh, and if you mentally stalk me, I will mentally attack you with my mental ninja karate skills! :) Just joking! Or am I…?**

**Fizzy Bath Bomb: Love the word methinks! It's my new fave word *does "I've found a new word" dance* Thank you for the different versions! They aren't my cup of tea, but that's why we are people. We are ORIGINAL! We are DIFFERENT! We are INDEPENDENT! We are CRAZY! We are… I'd better stop talking now before I keep digging!  
**

**Big Fat Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT! PEACHY?  
Fletcher: No! She has us locked in her attic-  
Me: *Gags Fletcher* I wonder what that was? *trying to look innocent*  
**

**No one got my question right *Curls up in corner and sobs* Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy? Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy ? Nooooooooooooooo! *Gets up and wipes her eyes* Gonna be strong. Can't show weakness. Can't! On with the chapter… Enjoyemundo! This song is one of my favourites so I hope you like it.  
**

Pictures Of You  
The Last Goodnight

This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me

We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

* * *

Fletchers PoV:

Why? Why? WHY? Why is it so cold here in Ireland? It's freezing. I swear it must have got colder when I left. Probably the people couldn't cope without me. It wouldn't surprise me. Then, not much surprises me. It's so cold here though. Colder than England. And they all say how cold England is. It is much rainier though. Ireland doesn't come near on the rain charts. Although it is raining now. And I've got to go out to buy some food. What was the point of me coming here? Valkyrie. Yeah. Typical. In a normal break up, the couple have a few fights and the male ends it. In our break up, Val cheated on me with a vampire and broke up with me, then attempted to get back together with me when I was taken. Real normal. And now I had flown round half the world looking for her, and was finally searching her home country in the hope that she wasn't dead. That was not ex-boyfriend behaviour. Ex-boyfriend behaviour was looking sad for a few minutes, then continuing everyday life. That was what I was like with Myra. But Myra was hardly Val.

* * *

_Fletcher first met Myra a few weeks after he and Valkyrie broke up. He was still angry about it all, and was walking up and down the high street for no apparent reason whatsoever for the fifth time that minute, when a girl walked up to him. "Are you lost? Are you new? My name's Myra and I'm a YAG girl. I'll show you around if you like. What's your name? I'm Myra. Did I say that already? I generally say my name at least three times in my first sentence. Did I ask your name?" Fletcher cut her off quickly. Her broad Australian accent and long brown hair reminded me of my tween crushes, actresses from bad TV shows that Fletcher only liked because all his friends did. "My name's Fletcher. What's YAG?"_

"_Young Australian Guides, silly! I'm one of the senior members! I've been going since I was 11. And before that I was at MAG. That's Mini Australian Guides, by the way. Your accent is so cute! Are you British? One of my cousins was British. What are you doing here anyway?" "I'm… recovering." This girl was like a puppy, bounding around and trying to make friends, babbling on about MAG and YAG and so much other stuff. And Fletcher didn't need her annoying him. "Like from an illness or…" she paused "From a relationship?" She smiled at Fletcher. "I'm good to talk to, you know. Maybe we should…" She bit her lip. "Meet up sometime. Or, you could just take my number and I could call you?" She thought that was flirting? Seriously? She was mad. "I... need to meet someone. Nice meeting you." Fletcher strolled off, trying not to run. What a freak! Who did she think she was?_

* * *

_Two months later…_

_Fletcher heard the yells from the crowd and pushed his way to the front. "Fire..." "University..." "Burning..." "How..." "When..." "Students..." "Out..." The group of people, huddled in front of the crowd had singed clothes, hair and messy attire. They all looked around 17 or 18, and seemed very scared and nervous. Several had their arms round others, and a few were crying. Fletcher walked forward. "What's happened? Is everyone okay?" A girl with around five piercings in each ear and dyed pink hair raised her head. "Don't you know?"_  
_"No. I don't."_  
_"The Uni's in flames!"_  
_"What Uni? I'm new."_  
_"The Sydney University of Cuisine. The one up the road? You must know it. Everyone does."_  
_"I don't."_  
_"How new are you?"_  
_"That isn't needed. Is everyone out?"_  
_"Well... I think so. Laila, Rai, Cedric, Derick, Harry, Ginny, Lola, Jessi, Myra. Wait - where's Myra? Myra? MYRA? OMG, what's happened to her? You've got to help her! Or she'll die! Please!" But he was already gone. And then, he was back._  
_"Which department?"_  
_"Baking."_  
_And, once again, he was gone._

_The flames licked his jeans and he ran through the university, shouting this girls name, this girl that he had never seen before, never heard of until five minutes ago. "Myra? Myra? MYRA? Where are you?" He heard a yelp. "Myra, is that you? Are you okay?" A cough._  
_"I'm f-fine. But, I'm trapped. Near the ovens. Come and help me!"_  
_He ran towards where he had heard the voice. There was a ring of fire, but he could see a girl with long brown hair, looking fairly terrified. That girl..._

_She was the one from the high street, the maddo, the freak. Her eyes flashed in recognition when she saw his face. "Fle-"_  
_"Be quiet so I can focus on saving your life." He focused, clearing his mind. Forget Val, forget Myra, forget Rochelle. It was just him and space. But where? That corner, over there, he told himself. That was the best place to land. He shut his eyes, and when he opened them, he was there. Perfect. He grabbed her hand. "Was that-" Myra looked confused.  
"Magic." Fletcher clarified. "Yes."  
_

_She froze, and Fletcher chose the oppurtunity to teleport them back out. And it was over. Fletcher and Myra's first encounter._

* * *

I looked at my phone. Should I try calling Rochelle again? Or she's Ravenna now, I guess. Or should I call Valkyrie? But if Ravenna had Val - then it made sense to call to reason with her. But if Val had her phone on her… I juggled the lump of metal in my hand. The very lump of metal that I had used to break up with Myra.

* * *

_"Hi! It's Myra! You know how to leave a message, don't you?"_

_"Myra? It's me - Fletcher. Look - I need to take a break, you know? Don't hate me for it, because I don't want to be the jerk who breaks up with girls by text, so I'm calling you instead, which I guess is just as bad really, but how else can I do it? Yeah, so... I guess we're over. Bye. See you around soon. Bye again."_

_Over the next few days, he couldn't count the number of calls and texts he got from her. So, he didn't._

* * *

What was I supposed to do? Eenie Menie Minie Mo.. Rochelle. I dialed, clutching the phone close.  
"Hello? Ravenna Torren here."  
"It's Fletcher. Your brother."  
"Liar! How dare you insult my brother's name! I will hunt you down! I will kill you for that!"  
"Hey, calm down. It is me. Josh."  
"You're dead! I saw you die!"  
"Well, I'm not dead. I don't think so at least."  
"Then how did I see that _thing_?  
"I don't know."  
"Tell me! Now!"  
"Well... I guess..."

* * *

CLIFFIE! Mwhahahahahaha!

**CRAZY COMPETITION:**  
**WINNER: Nobody :(**  
**ANSWER: Scarlett**  
**QUESTION:**  
**What is my fave band NOT on my profile page?**  
**A: Celtic Woman**  
**B: LZ7**  
**C: The Script**  
**D: Girls Aloud**  
**CLUE:**  
**You can't ask me, but you can listen to the music on YouTube...**


	9. Chapter 9: Delete?

Here I am again,  
Overwhelming feelings  
A thousand miles away  
From your ocean home  
Part of me is near

Thoughts of what we were invade  
The miles that stand between  
We can't separate  
Your all I hoped you'd become

Sister I see you  
Dancing on the stage  
Of memory  
Sister I miss you

Fleeting visits pass  
Still they satisfy  
Reminders of the next  
Overshadow goodbye  
Our flames burn as one

Sister I see you  
Dancing on the stage  
Of memory  
Sister I miss you

All I am begins with you  
Thoughts of hope understood  
Half of me breathes in you  
Thoughts of love remain true

Here we are again saying goodbye  
Still we fall asleep underneath the same sky  
You're all I knew you'd become

Sister I see you  
Dancing on the stage  
Of memory  
Sister I miss you

Entwined, you and I  
Our souls speak from across the miles  
Intertwined, you and I  
Our blood flows from the same inside  
Half of me, breathes in you  
Thoughts of love remain true

I see you, I feel you  
When I close my eyes  
I see walking there...  
I see you dancing in my mind

* * *

"I guess... Which day was this?"

"You're stalling! But..."

"It couldn't hurt to say..."

"23rd December."

"What did I do then? Woke up, went shopping, had lunch, met Skul and Val, learnt about some stuff..."

"Wait- What stuff?"

"Um.. I don't know... Reflections, a bit of name work, forgotten the rest." Fletcher sounded annoyed about not being able to remember. Ravenna rolled her eyes.

"Typical boy." She muttered under her breath. "Name work? Like, true names?"

"Yeah, that sort of stuff. Nothing major. I did get a creepy doll though. Val said one of them told her her true name. I burnt it. No creepy things in my bedroom, thank you!" Ravenna smiled. Fletcher continued speaking, more quickly now. "Do you think that someone could have - oh, you clever girl. If I'm right and you do think that. Which I think you do. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking_? I'm your sister. I get the credit for this, _thank you_ _very much_," Fletcher grinned, getting a few strange looks from other people in the small cafe that he was sheltering from the relentless rain that was running down the windows. A young waitress walked over and asked him if he planned to order anything, or just sit there. He replied by asking for a whiskey, which she found very funny until she realised he was over eighteen, and bustled off to pour him a glass.

"Hello? Are you there? Fletcher?" It was Ravenna's voice, worried, as if he had hung up on her. Like he had last time.

"Yeah, I'm here. So-"

"If someone knew your true name-"

"They could-"

"Control you."

"Then heal you-"

"And tell you to forget!" Ravenna was rejoicing inside. Her brother, her brother was back. And he didn't hate her.

"Ravenna?" It was Seefa. Typical.

"Got to go. Bye, Fletcher."

"Bye Rochelle."

"Ravenna!" Ravenna hissed down the phone, before hanging up. Seefa walked in.

* * *

"It's another update." She pulled Ravenna up, and led her down the labyrinth of corridors, to a room. Ravenna pushed open the door. "Use a high level. There's a new girl. She needs reining in." Ravenna nodded. "Yes, Seefa." Ravenna looked around. There were wires everywhere, curling and coiling, some bare with sparks flying off them.

A clean, metal board, covered with knobs, switches and buttons, stood in front of a row of small, square television sets, each showing a different cell, a different prisoner. Some sat against the wall, some on the floor, some lay on the bare, rickety beds, with no sheets to keep them warm. Sometimes, she pitied them. Other times, much more often, she laughed at them. There were four tangles of wires resembling circles, and she slipped into them.

Two on her feet, two on her arms. Sending her thoughts across the network, through Lili's mind broadcasting systems, to the prisoners. And they always obeyed. Maiai had been the anomaly, thee exception. She had needed _drastic measures_. A chip, implanted in her mind, subconsciously telling her to obey. And if they didn't work... She would have to be terminated.

She closed her eyes, giving herself over. Her legs buckled as she fell, but was stopped by the thin wires holding her up, cutting into her wrists. _Obey me_, she thought, then stopped._ Obey me, obey me. Obey me and sleep. Sleep. _

Valkyrie's PoV

I sat against the wall. How was I going to get out? Who was I going to contact? How was I going to contact anyone? Why had nobody charged through the doors and a saved me yet? No. I was Valkyrie Cain. I could save myself. But not today. Today, I needed to sleep. The bed was rubbish, so I curled up against the wall. Goodnight, me. Goodnight, world.

3rd Person PoV

Ravenna's head slumped. Seefa smiled, looking incredibly strange with her reptilian features. Sleep, little raven. You will need it. Images started flashing before Ravenna's eyes; her brother's faked death, crying children on the streets, a - a phone call?

_"If someone knew your true name-"_

_"They could-"_

_"Control you."_

_"Then heal you-"_

_"And tell you to forget!"_

This was impossible. Seefa had done everything to stop them from contacting eachother. She stopped, then deleted the memory. Wait - what if he contacted her again? It was a sacrifice - would it be worth it? She looked at the screens. They were no longer showing the prisoners, but data about Ravenna. Her heartbeat, weight, height, details like that. And her memories. She typed in Fletcher, and, barely pausing, mass deleted the results. No more Mr. Fletcher Renn for her. Not if Mathieu was concerned. Her son had always taken for granted he was going to marry Ravenna, and if the union was to occur, she would have the perfect position to control. And Mathieu was a very handsome boy, who would be good for Ravenna. But, would Ravenna have him? She would, if she had memories of him. She chose a few and uploaded them to Ravenna's mind. All done.


End file.
